DisturbedConducter
- Basic= - Hood= }} |-|Outfits ▼= - Dream= }} |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Thiric Aazoth |Row 2 title = Trolltag |Row 2 info = disturbedConducter |Row 3 title = Caste |Row 3 info = Dark Purple (#2B0057) / |Row 4 title = Typing Quirk: |Row 4 info = Replaces the 'e' and 'E' with a (=, regardless of capiitalization. Uses the (= as an emoticon as well. Expands the = if the word has two e's together. |Row 5 title = Sylladex |Row 5 info = Cargo modus |Row 6 title = Strife Specibus |Row 6 info = batKind}} > Enter Name. Your name is THIRIC AAZOTH. You have a strange affection for TRAINS, driving them, or sitting on the top of them, or building tracks so your train can go everywhere. Your train TRACKS pretty much cover your entire HIVE and branch out beyond it. You see yourself as one of the most CALM and RELAXED dudes around. You like to think that it's easy for other Trolls to tell when your JOKING and being SERIOUS, but that's not always the case. You also have an interest in SINGING and regularly sing to anything, whether that be other TROLLS or to NOTHING at all, you sing cause it's fun. You have the higest blood type on the HEMOSPECTRUM, but you don't care too much about it, just a color after all... Your trollTag is disturbedConducter and you R(=plac(= your 'E's, and say dud(= a lot... > Examine Self. You are 7.38 sweeps old, TALL stature, fairly muscular. You are kinda strong, not FREAKISHLY strong, but strong enough to BUILD and BREAK stuff. You were going to let your hair grown into an AFRO, but this only happened once, and you had to cut it. You now keep it at a SEMI-LENGTH afro style. As for your CLOTHES, you tend to dress almost like every other TROLL. Black shirt, black slacks, shoes, the works, except for your purple HOODIE, you love your hoodie. It's purple, like the curtains in your hive, which reminds you.. > Examine Hive. Your hive is in a rather SMALL for a highblood, but you don't mind. It's in a BARREN area with no one else around, so you can build as you please. You haven't seen another TROLL in a while, but you keep in contact with your friends via your HUSKPOD. > Examine Respiteblock. Due to your interest in TRAINS the floors of your Respiteblock are filled with train tracks for your train to safely travel upon. You also have several SHELVES of training books in-case you FORGET something, which you do a lot of the time. Since you also SING you have a microphone in your Respiteblock to record yourself, but since you can't play any INSTRUMENT you can't figure out what to do with you voice. > Allocate Strife Specibus. You take a look at your SPECIBI, and set it to batKind. You almost NEVER use it, but when you do, pray whatever pissed you off can run like the wind..... > Examine Fetch Modus. Your Cargo modus is a rather simple modus. Cargo. Operates like queue, except items from either end of the cargo TRACK can be used freely. Items that are taken from the middle DERAIL the entire system and shit goes flying everywhere. Kind of like a train CRASH. You like it a lot. Category:Male Category:Troll Category:TheVideoGamingGuru Category:Indigo Blood